Because we can
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Sean Renard really just wanted Nick Burkhardt. Slash. One-shot.


**I do not own Grimm.**

Sean Renard wasn't a man that felt attachment to anyone. Usually. For example, he had used Adalind for his own gains without batting an eyelash. She had been foolish enough to believe that they actually had something. However, something that no one had ever noticed, considering his previous bouts with women, was that he, in fact, preferred males.

They were less complicated in a way. And what he did feel, no matter his partner's gender, was the urge to protect someone, so whenever he felt physically attracted to a man, they were usually smaller than him, and maybe some seemed even effeminate. He didn't mind. He just kept it under wraps. Tightly.

However, when he started paying attention to Nick Burkhardt, due to him being Nick's boss, and then finding out he was a Grimm, there were other parts awaken. Nick kept him on his toes, especially at first, when the younger detective was hiding his status as a Grimm. He had to learn to predict his moves, but, even then, sometimes his predictions were wrong.

He didn't understand his fascination with Nick. True, he was physically _really_ attractive, but no one had held his interest beyond that. He somehow knew it wasn't just because he hadn't been able to take his detective to bed. Because he didn't like the look of Nick when he was serious, with that lingering sadness that was present since the Juliette incident.

He felt terribly guilty when Nick found out he had made out with the redhead woman, but Nick, after punching him a bit, just broke down and admitted he should've seen it coming. That things with Juliette had been strained for months before the cat scratch. Sean felt glad that they ended up breaking up, but he felt bad when Nick had been worn out because of all the stress that put on him. Finding a new place to live while bunking at Monroe's house, having to deal with normal cases, and then also Wesen cases. Not being sure of what to do about anything.

For the first time, Sean Renard completely ignored his mission in favor of providing whatever support he could to Nick Burkhardt. The Grimm had been reluctant for the first twenty tries, but then had given in. _Yes, you can help me hunt this guy down_. _Thank you for the day off, I needed to go visit a possible place to live_. Sean started to cherish those words, even though he felt, he _knew_, that he didn't deserve them, because he had hidden something from Nick, and that something ended up hurting him.

Slowly, Nick went back to his usual self. He didn't flinch anymore whenever Juliette was mentioned, and the opportunities in which it happened became less and less the more memories without her he made. He went back to trusting Captain Renard, because he had apologized about the entire problem he had caused, and had been really helpful from then on, even telling him the plans his family made for the Grimm.

Sean Renard also prided himself in always being prepared, and safe. So, it was quite a surprise (not that his face expressed it) when he noticed he was not the only person in his flat.

"Miss Calvert" he greeted, and then noticed the Blutbad, "Monroe?"

"Ah, yes" Monroe said, "Man, you really need to get some snacks. Like peanuts"

"May I ask why you are in my house?"

"Of course" Rosalee smirked. Sean was waiting for her answer.

"So?" he prompted.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" really, he hated when people acted this obtuse, but these were Nick's friends. Nick's Wesen friends that did not seem intimidated by him in the least.

"We may have noticed your intense… investment in Nick's wellbeing and happiness" she replied easily, "You may be a half-royal, but we kind of prefer our friendly neighborhood Grimm. Long story short, we're here to warn you. If you dare to hurt Nick again, there's no status that will save you from Monroe and I mauling you to death. And we know several others that would be willing to do so too"

"And, dude, do something else than just making sure he's okay. He's already falling for you, and he thinks that you are only acting as concerned captain out of guilt of what happened with Juliette" Monroe rolled his eyes, "No matter how we have tried to convince him that it's not about that incident, he won't listen"

"Of course he will not listen. He is stubborn" Sean sighed, "What do you suggest? Do I invite him out for dinner?"

"Yes, but in a quiet place. And not too fancy at first. You don't want to make him uncomfortable. He's more of a casual place kind of guy"

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you. And, regarding your concerns… I do not want to hurt him. It was never my intention. I only accepted the deal for Juliette because I thought it would make things better for him. Obviously, it did not turn out that way, but I am trying to change that, and make sure he is happy from now on"

"Good answer. Well, we know our way out" Monroe smiled, "Let's go, Rosalee, I have some vegan steaks you should really try"

Sean Renard watched the two Wesen leave his apartment, and then went to bed, without having dinner, to think about that conversation.

And yes, he did dream about kissing Nick senseless in front of everyone at the precinct.

* * *

"Please remain here" Sean said as soon as he saw Nick would follow Hank back to their desks. Nick seemed surprised and nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I wanted to know if you were free on Saturday night" the captain offered.

"Well… I don't have any plans, so I'm free. Why? Do we have to take care of some bad Wesen?" Nick asked. Sean thought it endearing, if not a bit annoying, that his dear Grimm was _so damn oblivious_.

"No. Would you like to have dinner together?"

"Dinner… like… a…"

"Like a date, yes" Sean interrupted.

"Oh…" Nick seemed to observe him, "Sure. What time and where?"

"I will pick you up at seven" Sean gave Nick a little smile. Nick would deny that it made his heart flutter to his dying breath.

"Yes… yes, at seven is okay. Uh… see you then?"

* * *

Sean Renard frowned at his clothes. Casual. He was perfectly aware that even his casual clothes cost quite a bit of money, probably more than what some of Nick's fancy clothes cost. No time to think about that, though. He had to pick him up in exactly forty minutes. The drive was probably twenty minutes tops, but he wouldn't risk arriving late. He did want Nick to know he was serious about this. He had taken a shower already, and was just trying to pick something appropriate.

The police captain sighed, and put his most casual clothes on. Dark jeans were definitely casual, right? Maybe the immaculate white shirt was not, but he knew the jeans were. No use to keep thinking about it. After he had finally changed, he went down to his car, and drove, trying to not tap his fingers on the wheel out of eager anticipation… or anxiety altogether.

At five to seven, he was already walking to Nick's new home. It was really nice, if he was being honest with himself. The house itself was a bit big, probably with more rooms than Nick actually needed, but he guessed that what really had gotten the Grimm's notice was the incredibly huge backyard with a tool shed big enough to have the trailer there with all the rest of tools. In any case, Sean had made sure that Nick got the house as soon as he knew of the Grimm's choice. That included a bit of manipulation, obviously, and maybe, just maybe, some threats.

He rang the bell. There was a curse from inside that followed the sound of boxes falling. Nick opened up.

"Captain… uh…"

"This is personal, Nick… you can call me Sean" the royal smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just… it's kind of full of boxes. Or, better said, all my boxes are accumulated in one place that apparently blocks the way. Give me two minutes, I'll go wash my hands" Nick seemed a bit nervous. Sean noticed he was wearing something similar to himself, dark jeans and a button down shirt, though Nick's was dark green, "Come in if you want. Sorry about the mess, but I just started getting my things in here"

"Do not worry about it. You could have told me you were busy" Sean replied.

"No… I… well, I preferred it now, anyway, you know. Maybe you would change your mind and all if you had to wait" Nick admitted with a sheepish smile. Sean frowned, and Nick hesitated.

"Nicholas, I would wait, gladly, a hundred years if you want me to. You do know I am a patient man"

"Sort of. You get what you want when you want it, too"

"You… you are the only person I would not mind waiting for, as long as I have you in the end"

"That's… terribly cheesy and sweet and you honestly have no right to be so suave" Nick muttered. Sean smirked, "Oh, shut up, let's go. I'm hungry"

"Uh. A hungry mate is no good" Sean muttered. Nick blushed intensely, but still glared at him. Sean's previous nervousness had faded with Nick so openly admitting he was looking forward to their date too. Of course it didn't amuse him that Nick also thought that Sean would not wait for him and would find someone else, but that could be fixed.

Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door to the passenger seat for Nick, who muttered something about him not being a princess even if Sean was a prince, and that this definitely was a nice carriage, though. The police captain couldn't help but find his Nick's apparent 'inner' ramblings rather sweet.

The waiter took them to a table that wasn't in a crowded area, giving them some illusion of privacy even if it not was a private booth. There were some flowers and candles, but it was still simple enough that it didn't look overwhelmingly romantic. Sean was glad to notice Nick seemed happy with the place they would be eating in.

* * *

Nick had never thought of his boss, his captain, in an intimate way. However, the date made him wish he had known sooner that the half-royal would be interested in him, and with such… intensity. He _knew_ some of the places Sean Renard frequented. He was used to food that could be more expensive than his fancy suit. He had thought they would be going to one of such places, but apparently Monroe somehow had gotten hold of the information that the date would be more casual. He didn't dare to ask, but he trusted the Blutbad watchmaker.

At first he thought all their conversation would be about Wesen, cases, or similar things (Juliette, for instance), and, therefore, the date would've been pretty much like a job meeting or something of that nature. Instead, Sean had started asking a bit about his feelings on being a Grimm, how it was for him to hide it at first, and if he felt okay with everything that was happening, including the new house and offering a hand to help him organize his boxes. He also asked about his family, just not the Grimm part, but the part about, you know, growing up, school, birthday parties, childhood friends, and so on. They had good laughs at some of the silliest things they both had done over the years. Because, yes, even Sean Renard could do silly things.

Nick loved the date, and this just told him that maybe falling for his boss wasn't a mistake. That he could have a happy and loving future with Sean Renard.

Sean Renard, on his part, was determined to make Nick his husband as soon as possible. Now that he _felt_ how it would be like to be with Nick, he couldn't get enough. He loved the detective, and would do _anything_ to make him happy. Starting with providing basic things mates needed and wanted.

"Want to come in for coffee?" Nick offered, "Or tea? I might not have some fancy stuff, but Monroe swears it's good, and he's pretty much the only passionate foodie I know" he added as he invited Sean in with a gesture. Sean smiled.

"Your Blutbad friend does seem like a good counselor for food. I will accept some coffee" he entered, "How did you meet him?"

"Well, remember how I told you I was discovering the Grimm part on the case of the missing girl?"

"Yes"

"I thought Monroe was the guy that took her, but he explained the 'reformed' part, and he helped me locate the Blutbad responsible for that. And I think I learn even better when someone explains things to me, instead of when I only read about them, so it became a bit customary to go to him when I had questions about the Wesen and their habits. Or even just their names" Nick said, pouring two cups of coffee, and then giving one to Sean, who smelled it and then took a sip.

"He does know his coffee, this is really good. Of course, it helps that someone so skilled prepared it"

"I'm not that skilled"

"What was that? French press?"

"Yeah"

"Not everyone can use that" Sean smiled softly, "You are amazing, Nick. Even if you did not know how to make coffee in a French press"

Nick blushed, but let Sean lean closer until their lips met. After thanking their thoughts of leaving the cups on the kitchen's island, he fully returned the kiss. It wasn't anything like when he kissed Juliette. With her, everything had been soft and kind of delicate, and closer to their fallout, it didn't feel natural. This? Even with a kiss as gentle as this, he felt the passion Sean was full of in everything he did, the demanding undertones of the kiss making his stomach flutter, and the possessiveness, which Sean's hands were making clear by pulling him closer by the hips, made his heart race. It was intense, and passionate, and yet… it was gentle. Nick knew there was no turning back.

As the parted their lips, Sean moved one hand to caress Nick's cheek, eyes staring lovingly at the detective, who was staring back with a little smile.

"You know? I can make more coffee tomorrow" the shorter man offered, a bit shyly, and Sean kissed him again, this time with a stronger sense of passion.


End file.
